Ma Vreedle
Ma Vreedle is the mother of Octagon Vreedle, Rhomboid Vreedle and Pretty Boy Vreedles. She is one of the most threatening criminals in the galaxy. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Ma Vreedle looked like a very plump female Vreedle (even fatter than Rhomboid), had short blonde hair and wore a pink dress and white gloves. In Omniverse, Ma Vreedle retains her short blonde hair and is still very fat. Now, she wears a red hat and a long yellow dress with a red jacket. Personality Ma Vreedle is far more dangerous than her cloned sons, being more intelligent than Octagon and more violent than Rhomboid. Despite this, she is quite light-hearted. Despite being a greatly feared criminal, Ma Vreedle has a powerful maternal instinct and desires greatly to be a mother. However, her maternal feelings do not extend to her eldest sons since they were made from a bad batch of cloning material, and she shows high favoritism towards her perfect Pretty Boy clones since they were properly made. She doesn't express pride in Octagon or Rhomboid, near all communication with them is barking orders, and after a while she decides she doesn't need them anymore and tries to outright kill them. Nonetheless, Ma Vreedle doesn't think it's right to put other mothers through the same burdens she has to go through. History Powers and Abilities Ma vreedle bandages.png|Bandage Physiology Omotherwherearethou 17.png|360° vision Ma Vreedle has enhanced strength, enhanced speed, and two eyes on the back of her head. Ma Vreedle's ferocity and brutality allows her to even take on the entire staff of Plumber's HQ singlehandedly. Like other Vreedles, Ma Vreedle can survive in space without apparent difficulty. Ma Vreedle is not afraid of Toepick, because she has seen worse. Ma Vreedle can produce ensnaring bandage tentacles which she refers to as her "apron strings"The Mother of All Vreedles from her body. Weaknesses Ma Vreedle's only real weakness is her maternal instinct toward Pretty Boy and its clones. As such, Sandra was able to convince Ma Vreedle not to blow up the Earth, by comparing her relationship with her own son. Seeing how much she loved her own son, Ma Vreedle backed down and the planet's destruction was averted. Despite being able to create high tech weaponry and cloning machines, she tends to act without thinking on multiple occasions. Ma Vreedle, like her sons, can be distracted by bubble wrap.Vreedlemania Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 4 *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' (first reappearance) Season 7 *''Vreedlemania'' Season 8 *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) Trivia *Vilgax greatly fears Ma Vreedle. She once made him cry. *Ma Vreedle is wanted in 12 systems and has been banned in 27 others.Magister PatellidayO Mother, Where Art Thou? *She is one of the very few opponents that Ben Tennyson hasn't beaten in direct combat. *Ma Vreedle was inspired by Ma Barker, Ma Parker, and Ma Beagle. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Villains Category:Female Aliens Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Vreedle Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Undertown Residents Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Omniverse Characters